When it Snows
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: Jou gets kicked out of his home a week before Christmas. With all of his friends busy with each other, he has nowhere to turn to until Mokuba invites him to the Kaiba mansion. JouxSeto


Hello everyone! Looks like it's that time of the year again and I've been ignoring the little thoughts coursing through my head about writing another Christmas fic for all of you. After much deliberation over what the story should contain, I've decided to switch it up this year. Instead of sticking with the classical Yami and Seto fic, I'm going to throw Jou into the mix instead! I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Jou gets kicked out of his home a week before Christmas. With all of his friends busy with each other, he has nowhere to turn to until Mokuba invites him to the Kaiba mansion. A certain journal opens his eyes and before he knows it, his Christmas isn't as lonely as it was before. JouxSeto

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it. If I did own the show, it would NOT be popular with the kids. *Wink Wink*

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was a gentle day and the snow was falling steadily outside the walls of Domino City High School. It was the kind of day that made Jou want to run out into the whiteness of the winter wonderland and toss snowballs at every person and car that happened to pass by. It was unfortunate that he so happened to be trapped within the pale box that was his Literature classroom from hell.

'_When it snows… All I can do is dream of sharin' the beauty with someone I'll never get to have.'_

Sighing to himself, the blond rested his cheek on his palm and continued to gaze outside the window at the gracefully falling trails of snowflakes. Oh, how it would be nice to be free from this last class to run out into the open, throw papers in the air and waltz about happily with his buddies.

"Now, why would Romeo be so quick to fall for our Juliet?" The teacher asked the classroom full of fidgety students awaiting the bell of dismissal for the Holiday break; two weeks of full-fledged freedom to do with what they wanted. Along with getting two weeks to himself, Jou planned to set aside plenty of time to hang out with his best friends and stay as far away from home as possible.

Silence dominated the room and Jou closed his eyes, falling back into his chair as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Gazing idly at the ceiling, he thought about anything but falling head over heels in love with someone. He didn't know the first thing about getting into a relationship and from he could tell, relationships were always painful and they were a bitch to get into.

"Katsuya!" A voice interrupted his train of thought, forcing him to jump, sit up straight and gaze fearfully at the teacher gazing through her thick bifocals at him. Jou watched as the teacher looked from her open textbook in her palm to his empty desk and nearly saw flames come to live in her old, crusty eyes.

Gulping, he looked from side to side. On his right, Yugi was holding his breath and seemed perplexed and unable to help Jou get out of his situation. _'Shit, what was the question? Gah, stupid Jou! Ya need to be keeping your attention on the subject… not daydreamin'!'_ His head screamed at him.

"Uh…" Jou paused, grinning whilst scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, Mrs. Fullerton?" his voice sounded meek in comparison to the scratchy tone of the old lady. For the entire semester, Jou had nightmares about that lady's voice taking on other monstrous figures and chewing him out for one reason or another. Whether it be a simple little crab giving the orders to finish a thirteen page paper over the weekend or a bird squawking to take Literature seriously, Jou feared the overall evil undertone the voice held.

"Why do you think it is that Romeo fell for Juliet in such short notice, Katsuya?" was her question. The most intimidating part to Jou was the fact that she never seemed to break eye contact. Even as the blond stammered over his words, separating his thoughts into disorganized piles as he tried to find an answer, the teacher still remained calm, stern, and overall very terrifying.

"Well," He paused, trying desperately to pull a quick answer out of his ass. "Ya see Romeo's really jus' thinking that she's it, y'know? He's probably thinkin' she's such a hottie!" He grinned and prayed that the answer would be good enough for the demigoddess of hell.

"No, Katsuya, I lack understanding for your explanation."

Glancing to the side, he viewed Honda and gave him the look that would make any heart break. All Honda did was shrug and go back to eyeing Otogi with pure lust and adoration. These days, Honda was no longer much of a lifeline for Jou in class since he was always preoccupied with that emerald-eyed "beauty" known as Otogi.

'_Yeah, some friend he is. Why doesn't Mrs. Fullerton pick on Honda instead of me?! I pay attention… for the most part.'_ He dueled with himself and bit his lip, looking to the clock for his last chance to keep from striking out for good with Mrs. Fullerton and earning himself a take home project for the holiday break. Only a few minutes left! But Jou found it impossible to stall the teacher long enough to-

"Romeo's too young to understand the difference between love and lust." A sultry voice spoke up from the silence of the classroom; it was the famous Seto Kaiba to save the day!

"Explain your reasoning, Mr. Kaiba." The evil bitch locked her eyes on Jou's savior and awaited what the sapphire-eyed genius had to say on the manner. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, a habit that all students complained about now and then. She always seemed on the ready to fire a snide comment at any student that didn't offer a good enough explanation for their answer (A/N: This is what my History professor is like).

Without breaking that wonderful smirk from his face, the suave CEO responded with a couple fluid sentences, "Because he's only a teenager. Teenager's are rash and lack the proper understanding for what love is because they also lack experience in life."

The CEO's response was no surprise to the blond as he remembered the drama that had occurred only a few months prior to their senior year beginning. He remembered Yugi coming back to the Game Shop with tears in his eyes, exclaiming that Ryou had cheated on him with Yami. Instantly confused, Jou ventured further into the discussion and found out that Yami had cheated on Seto many times with others, but this seemed to be the last straw.

Throughout the entire confrontation, it would seem to Jou that the relationship between Yugi and Ryou would be saved thanks to Yugi's caring and understanding personality. The CEO and ex-pharaoh, though, couldn't say the same thing. It was the fifth time Yami had cheated and Seto had enough of dealing with the pain.

After breaking up with Yami, Seto disappeared on a last minute business trip and left Mokuba under the care of the maids that were temporarily hired to tend to the mansion during his absence. The blond knew this because he chose to walk by the mansion when he had some extra time to see if the older Kaiba brother had returned at all. Worry had overtaken him for the beautiful brunet and he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Unfortunately, when the CEO returned from his trip he seemed hardened and not bothered by the fact that his trust had been betrayed and his heart trashed to pieces. This was a hard time for the entire group as everyone saw Yami make a big deal about Seto breaking up with him. Jou had been particularly angry with the ex-pharaoh. Considering the fact that almost everyone knew that Jou had had a crush on Seto since their sophomore year, the rambunctious blond felt he had the right to be sore with Yami over the whole ordeal.

Not only did the pharaoh have the once in a lifetime chance to get into a relationship with the CEO, but he had Seto tied around his commanding finger up until the man couldn't take the cheating bastard's antics any longer. Quite frankly, Jou was a little relieved to hear that they were no longer dating, but it didn't help his situation one bit.

In trying to socialize with the broken CEO, Jou realized just how hurt the brunet had been by the drama. Not only did he shun every idea of ever getting back with Yami, Seto seemed to be pushing love out the window for good this time!

_-Flashback-_

"Hey, Kaiba…" Jou approached the CEO sitting outside with his book. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his uniform, he tilted his head and waited for a response. It would seem like forever until the blond managed to get an action from the brunet.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to continue, mutt?" cold sapphire eyes looked up to greet soft honey brown.

"I was jus' wonderin' if you were alright." He gave a small pause and then continued, "Y'know… after everything that's happened in the past few months."

"Is it honestly any of your damn business, Katsuya?"

"I just wanna let ya know that…" suddenly feeling a little set back by personal feelings for the man before him, he choked up. "T-that I'm… uh… I'm here for ya."

Suddenly, Seto slammed his book shut and glared at the blond with that famous icy gaze. "You think that saying shit like that will help me? Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me, Katsuya. I don't want you trying to play therapist with me because you think you need to be in my life all the time." And with that said, the CEO stood up and walked away from the hurt blond.

_-End of Flashback-_

Breaking away from his complex thought process, Jou dared to allow his chocolate eyes the right to venture over to the corner of the room in which Seto decided to seat himself daily. He longed to comfort the man; to hold him, love him, kiss him, care for him and keep him all to himself. But with the way things had progressed, he doubted he'd ever get the chance.

Jou tried to tell himself many times that his crush will pass, but after almost three years of lusting for the brunet and fantasizing about him behind closed doors and under his tattered bed sheets he knew that the feeling was more than just a crush and that it excelled further than lust. He now knew that this true love would never pass.

Realizing he was staring at the brunet, Jou faked staring out the window beside Seto and shifted in his seat. Just then, the bell blared and students cheered whilst standing quickly to leave the class before the teacher could do anything about it. Making a mad dash out the door, Jou nearly flew down the hallway with a happy grin on his face; Christmas break was finally here!

Forgetting about his thoughts of the lonely CEO, Jou caught up with friends and began the walk to wherever they planned to go. Yugi held hands with Ryou and they seemed to be living blissfully among each other's warmth while trudging through the snow layered streets. Looking down at his empty hands, the blond pouted and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He didn't have anyone to hold hands with and keep warm during the winter.

Soon enough, Honda and Otogi caught up with the gang, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. Yugi and Ryou giggled as the couple finished their fight and fell into a soft kiss. Suddenly Jou felt like the odd one in the bunch.

He didn't have anyone to kiss after a fun snowball fight outside.

'_When it snows… I feel a little more empty than normal._' He thought as he gazed at the falling flakes and kept following the group. Every single Christmas he spent alone and without someone to share the cheer of the holidays with. It was amazing Jou managed to retain his love the holiday at this point.

"Hey, Jou! Watch the-"

Suddenly, a light post seemed to appear from nowhere and hit Jou right between the eyes. Falling back into the snow, he blinked and rubbed the spot that had bumped into the vicious metal object. Groaning in pain and shock, he looked up to the group that stood around him with puzzled glances.

"Is everything alright, buddy?" Yugi cocked his head and watched as Honda reached out to give Jou a hand.

"Uh, yeah!" He laughed and took his friend's hand. Wiping the wet snow from his ass, he grinned and scratched the back of his head. After adjusting his scarf, he chuckled and waited for the group to continue on their merry way. "Oh yeah, what's everyone up to for the break?" Jou asked, hopeful that his friends would stay home for the holidays and spend some time with him.

"Yugi and I are going to stay in my father's winter cabin for a bit." Ryou smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand.

"Otogi and I are gonna head out to a hotel just outside of Domino city to stay for a while for the sake of privacy." Honda responded with a blush most likely shaped from perverted thoughts.

"Oh, so all of ya are gonna be gone for Christmas, ne?" Jou asked, feeling a little hurt that he didn't get invited anywhere with the couples. He understood the fact that they were all in love and wanted to spend time together, but he also missed the good old days where they would just hang out in the Gameshop watching television, playing video games, dueling each other, or just hanging out together.

"I guess so, Jou. I hope you won't be lonely without us." Yugi seemed sympathetic to the blond and Jou really appreciated it, but it did nothing to patch up the growing dread he felt for being alone for Christmas.

"Nah, it's nothin' at all! I got plenty of things to do this Christmas!" Jou grinned and punched Yugi's shoulder playfully.

"Like what, Jou? Gonna be spending plenty of time with the arcade?" Honda burst out and the crew laughed along with him. The blond laughed, but found himself biting his cheek as he felt that he would be spending all of his time alone with the arcade.

"Speaking of the arcade," Yugi broke in, smiling gently at his friends. "Why don't we go hang out there for the sake of the old times. It would break my heart to leave for the Christmas break without spending some quality time with my best friends."

After coming to an agreement about the arcade, everyone went along their merry ways to the wonderful gaming place where many memories were shared together. The evening was filled with laughter of all kinds and Jou couldn't have been happier to be with his friends.

Without noticing, the time flew by quickly and soon enough Honda and Otogi were ready to call it a night. Realizing that the clock struck midnight only five minutes ago, Jou was disappointed to remember that his father, the raging drunk that he is, was probably wondering where the hell his son was. The friends talked to each other for a few minutes in the cold weather before parting ways; leaving Jou to himself with his dread of going home.

Making his way up the steps before his "home", Jou paused and leaned his body up against the door, listening for any movements on the other side. Maybe he would luck out and the man of his nightmares would be passed out on the floor from too much alcohol. The teen continued to lean against the door with his ear pressed against the cold surface, praying to any deity that would listen to him that his father wouldn't catch him coming home late.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jou fell forward and onto the dirt-trodden floor of his home. Shaking out of his daze from the fall, his brown eyes lifted to view the man before him, glaring down as if he were a piece of garbage blown in by the wind. He should have known better than to stay out so late in the night.

"What do we have here?" the gruff voice called to him as Jou began to brush himself off. "Where've you been, boy? Don't you know better than to be keeping me waiting for your ass to walk on in?"

"Why the hell do ya care, pops?" Jou spoke without thinking. Just as he realized the danger he put himself in, an intense pain hit his stomach and stole the breath from his lungs. Winded, the blond hunched over and fell to his side in a full-fledged fetal position.

"Want to run that by me again, boy?" He heard the voice speak and the harsh, threatening pop of his father's knuckles, readying themselves to cause pain immediately if Jou said the wrong thing again.

'_What's the point anyway? No matter what I do, he's jus' gonna find a reason to continue with this.'_ Jou's thought process carried through. _'Why can't things just be normal? Just this once I'd like a Christmas where nothin' bad happens to me and I can jus' be happy.'_ The anger bubbled within him and he focused his eyes on the man above him.

"Speak to me, boy. I wanna hear your answer." The voice broke his thoughts. Jou felt his stomach lurch painfully, but he forced himself to stand up shakily.

"I'm not your boy." In an instant, Jou's fears melted away and he grinned as he spoke his words. "My name's Jounouchi. I thought ya knew that since ya helped name me back when you and mama were supposedly in love. Or are jus' getting that old-" his sentence cut off when a closed fist collided with his cheek. Tasting the blood liquid within his mouth, he spit to the carpet and looked back at his enraged father.

His father's large hand opened and gripped Jou by the shoulder to spin him about. Within seconds, he felt pressure on the collar of his jacket as he was dragged to the door and thrown out into the cold depths of the snow. "Stay the fuck away, boy. I don't wanna see your ugly face around here again, got it?" The voice called to him and slammed the door.

"Eh, good riddance." Jou muttered into the winter wonderland. Pushing himself up and back into a sitting position in the snow, he gazed at the chilly ice flakes all around.

'_When it snows… I wonder why I'm still alive and livin' with this shit.'_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jou found himself at the doorstep of his long time friend, Honda. After knocking four times and even ringing the doorbell twice, the blond nearly lost hope for finding a place to stay. But soon enough, he heard footsteps approach and the door opened to reveal a groggy teen.

"Hey, man." Honda rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

Jou peeked beyond the valley of Honda's shoulder and looked at the digital clock shining in the living room; it was 1:30 AM. "I got kicked out." Jou feigned a grin and scratched the back of his head. Without another word, Honda stepped aside and allowed the homeless teen into his home.

"The couch is open." Honda yawned and pointed to the sofa.

Feeling grateful, Jou stepped inside and took off his shoes before flopping on the sofa. Within minutes, he fell into a semi-comfortable position and lulled off to sleep.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Morning came and without notice, Honda and Otogi bustled about the apartment quickly packing stuff. Jou opened his eyes and sighed; right, they were going out of town. After saying goodbye to his friends, he stepped outside and wondered where to go next. Everyone seemed to be pretty busy and getting ready to leave the city.

Jou decided to trek his way to the arcade to see if anyone was still hanging about. To no surprise at all, the arcade was virtually empty. Either way, he spent most of his morning and afternoon playing away and spending all of his extra change on the games.

"Eh…" he sighed and grabbed at his stomach, feeling it rumble. "I'm starving." He then turned his pockets inside out to see if he possibly had anymore change to afford at least something out of a vending machine.

"Jounouchi! What are you doing here? I thought everyone was going out town this year."

Caught off guard by the sentence that appeared from nowhere, Jou whipped around to view the black mob of messy hair attached to the little Kaiba. "Mokuba!" He nearly cried out, happy to see someone familiar. Now he wouldn't be so lonely. "What're you doin' here?"

"I was just stopping in to see if anyone was here. I got bored just hanging around the mansion by myself."

Feeling overjoyed, Jou stepped outside into the winter weather with the younger Kaiba. Happy to have some company, Jou told Mokuba about the unfortunate circumstances he was living in. He left out the abuse, but crafted a story that he got kicked out for staying out too late.

"Well, maybe you can stay with us!" Mokuba quipped.

"With you and… Kaiba?" Jou was confused; why would Seto want him to be around??

"Yeah! I'm sure my brother won't mind if I just explain that I want to have a friend over because I get bored when he's at work."

Jou agreed shortly after considering the consequences. Plus, after the little one promised food to him, the blond was won over and followed Mokuba to the mansion.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After happily consuming three sandwiches, Jou joined Mokuba in playing some video games for the time being. The mansion was comfortable and spacey, just what Jou felt he was missing in his cramped home life with his drunken father. Plus, it had been a while since he had played video games with a good friend of his. They played anything from racing games to fighting games and the blond enjoyed every minute of it.

Soon enough, they heard the engine of a car approach and the door open and shut. Silence followed after Seto placed his keys down on the desk in front of the door. Tension filled the room almost instantly and Jou knew that a storm was coming to hit him.

"What the hell is the mutt doing here? I thought I told you we couldn't get a dog yet." Seto sighed as if he was exhausted and not wanting to deal with anything.

"Aw, Seto, Jou just came to keep me company today."

The blond grinned and waved to the CEO, hoping to ease the tension with a bit of friendliness, regardless of the fact that Seto called him a mutt. The brunet looked like he hadn't slept in days and Jou just wanted to see the older brother relax.

"Well, I'm home now; so he can leave." Seto continued the argument.

"I was actually wondering if Jou could stay the night."

"Absolutely not!"

"But big brother," Mokuba adorned his famous puppy eyes and pouted. "Jou got kicked out of his home! If you kick him out, he'll have nowhere to go and he'll freeze to death! How will you sleep at night knowing you killed an innocent being?"

Jou held back some laughter at the melodramatic preteen and he shook his head. "Alright, Kaiba; if ya want me outta here, I'll leave." Jou stood a bit.

"You have until Christmas." Seto's tone of voice was serious and dripped with venom.

"Eh?" Jou blinked and stared at the teen, dumbfounded.

"You can stay until Christmas. After that, you're out." Seto huffed and began to walk up the stairs as Mokuba cheered happily. Jou thanked the fates that the Christmas spirit seemed to have taken over the menacing CEO; either that or the brunet was just too tired to put up with much from his little brother at all.

A few days later, while Seto was away at work, Jou inquired on the mansion lacking the necessary Christmas decorations. "Hey, Mokuba…" the blond looked about and scratched his head, "I keep forgetting that Christmas is tomorrow and the place is so barren. What's the deal?"

The young one paused and sighed a little at the question, as if he'd been hoping that Jou wouldn't ask. "Well, Seto doesn't really like Christmas as much as he used to because of the fact that things have always been so hard. For the past few years he's been busy so there's no point in putting up the decorations. He just puts the presents in that corner over there." He pointed to a corner on the far right where some wrapped gifts were placed with care.

"I take it Christmas isn't his favorite of the holidays?"

"No, Seto loves Christmas. It's his favorite time of the year, but so many things have happened that he just keeps himself from enjoying it to the full extent." Mokuba replied with a saddened expression.

"Well, how's 'bout we put them up ourselves? We have some spare time, ne? Let's get to it!"

And together, the duo spent the rest of their day pulling down dusty boxes from the attic and putting many decorations around the mansion.

When it came time for Jou to go to Seto's room to get a few boxes from his closet, he was surprised by what he saw. Instead of the elegantly decorated room he'd expected of the CEO, the room was scarcely decorated. A bed with light blue sheets, a dresser, a bathroom door, a closet door and a desk with a laptop was all to be seen.

But one thing happened to catch his eye upon the top of the dresser near the closet door; a blue journal in plain sight. He told himself that it wasn't right to snoop about, but the more he looked at it, the more his curiosity got the best of him and soon enough he found himself holding the journal and eagerly flipping through its worn and written pages. The dates began their freshmen year.

He read and read and was surprised to find out many things. Bit by bit, he absorbed many unknown things and when it came time to reach their sophomore year, one thing puzzled him the most out of all of the other entries thus far:

_Today was the day I chose to think of approaching Jounouchi about my longtime adoration for him. I'd been hoping that perhaps he would understand and take my feelings for what they were, yet I was surprised to see that he was shamelessly hitting on a girl in the hallway. It became obvious to me that he was not interested and those looks he gave me in class must have been directed toward somebody else. I suppose now would be the best time to take Atem up on that offer. This loneliness is too much to allow it to continue any longer than it has to._

In shock, Jou dropped the journal and covered his mouth, tears welling in his honey eyes. "This entire time…" he choked back a surprised sob, biting his lip, "It was all a mistake. I didn't…"

"I take it you found the journal?" A voice called behind him.

"Mokuba… he really did?" the question was almost inaudible.

"Yeah, Jou. He'd debated with himself for months before gathering the courage to tell you. He thought that maybe you would return his feelings and he made up his mind to confront you, but he came home the same day and never told me what happened."

"It was a mistake. He thought he saw me flirting with someone, but I wasn't. I never hit on women." Jou looked to the floor, gathering his emotions. This entire time he'd thought that there was no way the CEO would ever return his feelings and it was all his fault that nothing had sparked between the two of them when it came to relationships. Stupid, stupid mutt…

"It's not too late, y'know…" Mokuba smirked. "Unless, of course, your feelings have changed for my brother."

"No, no it hasn't. It's just the whole deal with Atem kept me from approaching the issue that I had feelings for him."

"Want some advice, then?"

"Please."

"Go for it before it's too late." Mokuba grinned and led the blond out of the room and back downstairs to finish the decorations.

When the last ornament was being placed on the tree, Seto happened to step through the door. Stopping mid-step, he gazed around and offered a soft smile.

"Big brother! You're covered in snow! I'll make you some hot cocoa." Mokuba took his cue and then skittered to the kitchen to complete his task.

Wondering if this was actually going to work, Jou coughed before speaking up. "Uhh… I hope there's nothin' wrong with me helping Mokuba set up stuff for Christmas. I don't mean to intrude on your home or anything."

"Jou… thanks." Seto looked up at the blond and for that split second golden brown met with sapphire pools and they locked on each other. Jou had seen the look many times and he now recognized exactly what it meant. The gaze he'd been receiving wasn't filled with pain from being abandoned by the ex-pharaoh, but from the loneliness and longing the brunet had for the blond. For once in his lifetime, Jou was confident in himself.

Feelings began to swim through Jou and before he knew it, he was striding across the room and locking lips instantly with the brunet. A gasp of mild surprise sounded from Seto, but was masked by Jou's firm lips. Before long, the teens were wrapped in each other's arms, sharing a loving kiss.

The feeling was close to that of a dehydrated man drinking from the freshest pool of water he could find; it was refreshing and it felt right. Moaning against Seto's lips, Jou pressed his tongue into the warm crevice of the CEO's shy mouth and gently coaxed his still tongue to move along his own. Jou released a throaty groan and tangled his hands in the chestnut colored locks, tugging the man as close to him as possible. Seto's hands gripped at the blonds long sleeve shirt as if his life depended on it.

When the need for air burned their lungs tenfold, the teens parted and gazed at each other. Sapphire pools were filled with disbelief and Jou's own brown orbs were confident and loving. "I'm sorry, Seto. I should have told you how I felt sooner. I didn't know that you felt that way 'bout me."

"How did you…?"

"A little blue book told me." Jou grinned and scratched his head.

"You bastard…." Seto growled and tensed as if to attack the teen until a giggle was heard.

"Hey, you guys are standing under a mistletoe and I have yet to see you kiss." Mokuba teased, knowing very well that the teens had just shared such an experience.

A few moments passed and the teens gazed at each other. It seemed that Jou was asking permission and Seto was unsure about the entire thing. As if they'd both reached an agreement, they joined together and kissed gently before falling into a loving embrace.

"Merry early Christmas?" Jou laughed a bit.

"Just what I wanted."

Just then, Jou decided to glance out the window at the snow falling outside the window and a small smile graced his lips. He had a new home, a perfect Christmas and the love of his dreams; nothing could be better.

'_When it snows… my heart melts and love shines its light through.'_

Owari

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N: I know, I know… it could have been better. But I was quickly losing motivation with all the work I've had to do for the Holidays. I hope most of you enjoyed it. Don't get your hopes up about me writing anything else anytime soon, but I may be able to whip something up in a few months. 'Til next time!

- Kawaii Seth


End file.
